Yikes™
yikes is a natter user who joined march 1st, 2017 so she got to get in on all the new fangled vore memes of the time posts mainly shitposts, deep thoughts, references to obscure tumblr posts, positivity, self-loathing, memeing bullshit, fuckwords, voreshaming, brain garbage, and once said "i want waluigi to vore me in the asshole with pineapples for hands, killing me instantly" Personality what personality? oh you mean this one *plagiarizes memebot* What's The Scoop On Natter scoop me a new this section later i have no idea why you people keep liking what i say ,,,dont stopp fluff, mccreamy, soup daddy, cactus, casey, and daniel will always hold a special place in my heart fav memes: * boy ** alternatively, boi * hurgle turgle (S/O to @hurgleturgle) * delta airlines ** life's a fucking nightmare * yeet deet * best quality: * yain't dain't * fuckwords * pure boy/girl * deviantart fetishes * comic strip describing cuckolding as a kink * cis tears * singing about everything you hate about yourself * there are only 2 genders * crusty, stale vines ** "I WONT HESITATE BITCH" ** "BITCH I HOPE THE FUCK YOU DO" ** "....Adam! D:" ** "THIS BITCH EMPTY" ** "(singing) I want to see my little boy!" ** "I cant tie my shoes but i can fuck your bitch ** "kinkshaming IS MY KINK" ** that one with the camera filming whats happening outside of the house, which is a dude is slapping another dude's ass with a paddle and the other dude is just screaming uncontrollably * .L̵̢͍̳̖̯͐́̾́̂̽Ọ̷͉͔̘͓̲̓͐̄͌̅̌̈́̽̈̄͜͟Ǫ̷̧͎̗̣͎̤̤̇̐̓̾͗̏̈͝Ķ̴̢͙͚̻̇̐͊̒͒̂̚̚͝ M̨̩͙̲̻̙̦̬͇̉̒̿̒͐̄̕͢͝R̡̡̧͙̳͎̰̠͌̊̄̾̎̕͟.̲͍̻͙̥͓̙̦̼̹̏͛͂̐͛̀ K̴̺̼̜̠͍̟̲̤̓̑͗̍̽̈̚͡R̗̱̫̜̤̱͈͕͉̃̌͛͌͌͗͝͡ͅA̛͕̩̺͇̬̠̠͇͑̍̅͗̎̊̎͟͟͝B̨̰͎̘͕̈̓́́͐͛̊̒̕S̢̛̲͈̖͚̼̮̿͗̐̑͗̈́̈̕͝ͅ C̷̪͖͈̮̙͌͋̇̐̚ͅL̶̳͙͎̪̯̠͉͗͂͑̈́̏È̷̢͕̳͎͈̼̙̈̇͑̅͝Á̢̪̤̬͈̮̖͍̣̄͋̂́̄̑̎͠ͅN̛͍̼̳̝͇̗͕̭̥̰͑̋̀̓̀͒͡ F̨͉͍̝̝̃̓̀̅̋͗͘͟L̛͚͙̹̰͕̋̋̿̊̇̕͘Ö̧̟̠̮̹̏͐͛̈́̚͘͜͢ͅỜ̡̛͓̗͙̞̘̟͔̦͈̔͆̌̇̐Ŗ̴̯̯̪̜͆̽̀̔̽S͉͚͍̜̅̽̔̉̚͜͟͢͜͞͝ * the evil seed of what you've done germinates within u * assigning kink rp roles to characters in children's media * replacing any word that rhymes with "vore" with "vore" * replacing any word that rhymes with "yeet" with "yeet" * replacing all vowels in a phrase with one designated vowel * ending sentences like thi * im lov * assigning genders to inanimate objects * Typing Like Rue Rue * wendys * chilis * five guys * @any of these places: canigetamotherfuckinuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh * descending into hell with dante's inferno anime * wah * fax machine * roses are red, something about a lime, a long convoluted snippet of a headline that miraculously seems to rhyme * BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL ** BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BIL L B IL BILBLIBIBLI IBIL B * succy fuccy * trying to make natter textpost for weebs * blease instead of please, to denote crying * replacing anything that rhymes with the word "natter" with "natter" * guess i'll die * gordon ramsey * that one image of steve harvey * layering an image of a person with another low opacity image of them screaming * content aware scaling * back later Trivia * has no friends, only mutuals who sometimes add tags when they reblog from me * can sing, but has a shit tier range * can recite the entirety of the steve jobs vs bill gates erb battle * tvtropes trash * scp trash * unironically enjoys fallout 3 * unironically has both a samsung galaxy s6 and a yellow iphone 5c * unironically cares about natter popularity * hingle pringle *